The Hellfire
by RiverStorm16
Summary: This is my version of what I think should have happened next. It is six years later and all is well in Paris now that Frollo is gone or is it? Rated M only because it has hints at sex but nothing visual. Warning this story is a little dark
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version on what I think should have come next in Hunchback of Notre Dame. This is one of my favorite Disney movies because it reveals the truths that we don't always want to admit happened. Plot Summery: All is well in Paris after six years. Frollo is gone and Quasimodo is free to go outside whenever he pleases. Esmerelda and Phoebus are married with a six year old daughter and now Phoebus has become a gypsy so he can stay with Esmerelda. Yup life is good in Paris or is it?**

**I do not own Hunchback of Norte Dame just my ideas. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

Quasimodo sat on the bell tower looking down at the city as the sun rose. Although Frollo was no longer there Quasimodo decided to stay in the bell tower because it was his home. He went out into the streets everyday and the people didn't mind anymore. Esmerelda and Phoebus visit him often and that made him happy. Quasimodo finds himself often times thinking about Frollo and the fall that took his life. Even though Quasimodo had hated his master he didn't believe that even someone like him should have that kind of death. He felt a little guilty because he thought that his masters death was his fault. Esmerelda always told him that it wasn't his fault and that it had to happen in order for peace to come over Paris. That seemed to reassure him sometimes, but he still found himself thinking of his master as the sun turned the city red like on the day Frollo died.

On the other side of the village was a small community of gypsies in which Esmerelda and Phoebus lived in. Esmerelda was just waking up and went to check on her child. The child was six now and her name was Clelia. She had a little lighter skin than her mother and black hair, but her eyes were like Phoebus's. When Esmerelda entered the room she noticed a red ribbon hanging from the bed post. She picked it up and looked at it. It was just a simply red ribbon but there was something about it that didn't seem right. She called Phoebus into the room and he examined it.

"I don't know what it means. Who would leave a red ribbon here" Phoebus said setting it aside, "It's probably someone just trying to scare us. I wouldn't worry"

And for a while Esmerelda didn't worry, but one day while she was walking around the square to find Quasimodo she felt like she was being watched. She turned her head but all she caught was a flash of a red ribbon and the corner of a black robe. This scared her a little and she ran home to tell Phoebus.

"That is strange. First the red ribbon in the bed and now the stranger watching you. I think you should go talk to Quasimodo about this he is in the streets everyday maybe he would know" Phoebus suggested.

Esmerelda took the red ribbon and waited for night fall before she headed out. Phoebus stayed at home with Jolly and their daughter because he had work to do. Esmerelda put a hood up as she came out the door. Even though Frollo was dead there were still people that didn't take kindly to gypsies and she didn't really want to argue with them. Esmerelda walked silently down the streets until she came to the cathedral. She opened the doors and looked around quietly calling Quasimodo's name. He appeared at the foot of the stairs leading up to the bell towers.

"Esmerelda" he said and ran over to hug her, "What brings you here?"

"I came by to visit and to tell you about some strange things that have been happening lately" Esmerelda said.

"Well then come up to the bell tower with me and tell me everything" Quasimodo said leading the way up the stairs.

The two sat down on the roof top and talked.

"I found this red ribbon on my child's bed and I don't have any idea what it means" Esmerelda said handing him the ribbon.

Quasimodo examined every inch of it but couldn't figure out what it meant either. He worried though because little Clelia was a good friend to Quasimodo. She loved to play with him whenever she came to the towers.

"Perhaps it is just someone in the city who doesn't like gypsies playing a trick" he suggested.

"That is what Phoebus told me, but that is not all just today while I was in the square I felt like someone was watching me and when I turned I only saw a red ribbon and a corner of a black robe" Esmerelda explained.

"Very strange, but if you have come to ask if I know anyone like that I'm sorry to say that I have never seen anyone in the village that dresses like that" Quasimodo said.

"That's ok I didn't expect you to, but I want to find out who it is" Esmerelda said.

The two friends talked of other things before Esmerelda decided it was time for her to go. She gave Quasimodo a hug and headed out the door. Esmerelda gazed up at the sky as she walked down the street. She was so deep in thought that she did not see a hand come from behind her and cover her mouth. She struggled and screamed but they were muffled by the hand as she was dragged back into a shadowy alley. The figure stopped when they were against a wall. Esmerelda turned her head to look at the person but their face was hidden by a hood. She struggled to get free, but the figure was strong too. She stopped her struggling when she heard a familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine

"Hello Esmerelda did you miss me?" the figure whispered into her ear.

Esmerelda turned her head again as the hood fell. She was staring into the cold face of Frollo.

**(Dramatic music) Frollo is back! How many saw that coming? Just how did he survive his fall off the bell tower? The answers will be given next chapter**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Frollo has returned and he is after Esmerelda. What will he do to get her?**

**I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

"Frollo?" Esmerelda said as her eyes widened at the man she had thought was dead.

"I see your surprised to see me. I imagine you want to know how I survived that fall. Well it was a stroke of luck actually. I fell into a large pile of hay, but it was on fire so I escaped with some burns" Frollo said turning his face to show the other side which was horribly burned. His skin was completely blackened and his lip was almost gone on that side which made it so his part of his teeth were showing. He then rolled up his sleeve to show his half burned arm. It was seeing his full face was terrifying to look at but Esmerelda didn't focus on that.

"What do you want?" Esmerelda said glaring at him now.

"I think you know the answer to that question" Frollo said tying Esmerelda's hands behind her back.

"We never got any alone time did we? Well now we have all the time in the world" Frollo said smiling wickedly and backing Esmerelda into the wall. He pressed his body against hers so she couldn't escape as his brought his face to hers and kissed her lips.

Esmerelda tried to pull away from him, but her struggles only made him more eager. Frollo held the kiss a moment longer before he finally let go. Esmerelda spat at him but he just wiped it away.

"Feisty as ever I see. That was what I liked the most about you and I still do. You haven't changed a bit, which is good" he said taking one hand and running it through her wavy black hair. He brought a lock of it to his nose and breathed in her sweet scent. She recoiled and he laughed.

"You know what caught my attention when I first met you? Your voice. You were the first to stand up to me and I liked that."Frollo said and he met her lips with his once more.

As soon as Esmerelda felt Frollo's hand sliding down her back she crushed his hand against the wall. Frollo growled in pain and broke the kiss.

"So stubborn. You will be mine soon enough" Frollo said and released her, but just as she was about to leave he grabbed her arm, "By the way I should mention that I know about your little family so unless you want to find them dead I would suggest you keep this little event to yourself. I also know you have been interacting with the hunchback and I will attack him too. If you don't believe me go ahead and say something but you will be sorry"

Esmerelda looked into his dark eyes and knew he was telling the truth, "I thought you were a man of the church"

"I am and since gypsies are still looked down upon by some I could do everyone a favor to get rid of them" Frollo said and just like that he was gone. Vanished into the shadows.

Esmerelda ran back to her home and hugged Phoebus close, afraid for his life and her child's.

It bothered Esmerelda that she couldn't tell anyone about Frollo. She never felt safe because she knew that at any moment Frollo could take her and hurt those who tried to stop him. Weeks went by without change, but Esmerelda's loved ones noticed there was something scaring. One night she came out of the bell tower with her goat, Jolly, at her heels. She walked into her home then lit a torch by her door and she gasped because in the center of the room was Frollo holding a knife to Phoebus's throat. Frollo smiled at her wickedly. Little Clelia was held by his other hand and her eyes were full of fear.

"I told you I would be back Esmerelda. So you have a choose, you can come and stay with me or you can watch your beloved husband and daughter die" Frollo said.

"Momma what's happening?" Clelia asked as tears rolled down her face.

Esmerelda stood staring at Frollo. She was at a loss because now he was asking the same question he had six years ago but this time another life was on the line. She looked desperately at Phoebus but he couldn't say anything since there was a scarf across his mouth. Esmerelda finally fell to her knees in front of Frollo.

"I am yours" she mumbled.

Frollo smiled and knocked Phoebus out so he couldn't chase them. He knocked the child out as well but not enough to kill her. He bent down and took Esmerelda's hands to pulled her to her feet.

"I knew you would see reason. Now come I will take you to where I live now" he said leading Esmerelda out of the house and down the streets. He kept hold of her hand the whole way so she wouldn't run.

Frollo led her out of the village and to the country side until they came to a small house out in the middle of no where.

"Welcome to your new home" Frollo said as he led her inside.

Once Frollo lit a torch Esmerelda looked around. It wasn't a bad house it seemed very cozy but to Esmerelda it was a prison. Esmerelda remained standing while Frollo sat down.

"Sit down my dear you will be here for quiet some time. Make yourself comfortable I want you to feel happy here" Frollo said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Maybe you should start by having me actually like you" Esmerelda snapped and turned her back on him.

Frollo got up and silently came up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other turned her head so she looked at him.

"I think I can do that" Frollo said and he kissed her much more gently on the lips then he did a few weeks before but Esmerelda wasn't going to give in that easily. She pulled away from him and turned away.

"Come here my dear" Frollo said and when Esmerelda looked at him he was lying on a bed in the next room with his good side facing her. Esmerelda knew what Frollo was after and she backed away shaking her head.

"Now now Esmerelda don't forget the vow you made me" Frollo said.

Esmerelda took a deep breath before slowly walking over to Frollo. He took her hands and laid her down on the bed with him above her. He gave her another kiss but Esmerelda was no longer aware of what was going on. She later woke and she saw a sleeping Frollo lying next to her. His bare arm lie at his side. Tears ran down her face as she realized that this would be her life now.

**I know a little dark, but that's how Frollo is. I try to stay true to the characters in the stories that I write. It's not over yet though because Frollo has revealed himself to Phoebus and Phoebus wants his wife back.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Frollo has captured Esmerelda and she is now forced to live with him. What will Phoebus do now that he knows Frollo is back?**

**I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The next morning Frollo awoke first. He gazed at the sleeping Esmerelda in front of him. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Frollo lightly kissed her cheek and got out of bed. By the time Esmerelda woke he was already at the table eating some bread and sipping water. Esmerelda lay in the bed for a few moments before she joined him at the table. When Esmerelda looked at Frollo she no longer saw the usual coldness in his eyes (Or eye rather because he kept the burnt side of his face away from her view) it was replaced by something that she was sure was kindness, but that couldn't be possible. How could Frollo ever show kindness to someone like her?

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Well enough" Esmerelda replied.

"There is something troubling you, what is it?"

"What do you think? You have threatened my family just to bring me here and you force me to make love with you. I think that is enough to trouble me" Esmerelda snapped.

"I have displeased you and it doesn't make me happy... I will try to make you feel more comfortable here" Frollo said and got up to go to his study.

Esmerelda remained at the table a little in shock. Had she really heard that? She had never seen him act nice to anyone yet here he was being gentle to her, one the last people she expected he would be nice to. She shook it off for the time being and went to gaze out the window. In the afternoon Frollo appeared from his study. He came up behind Esmerelda and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me what I can do to make you feel better" he whispered into her ear.

Esmerelda wanted to tell him he could let her go but she knew that he wouldn't do that. She sat there for a long time letting Frollo's arms stay around her and thought about what she could say.

"I don't want to be forced into loving you. If it ever happens I want it to be natural" Esmerelda finally said turning to look at him.

Frollo quickly turned his face to hide the bad side but Esmerelda turned his face back so that she saw both sides.

"I know I'm a hideous monster. Everyone I have met has told me that. Maybe it is punishment for my sins" he said turning away from her completely.

In that moment Esmerelda saw someone else standing in front of her, she saw Quasimodo standing there. The master had become the servant and maybe Frollo had learn his lesson.

Esmerelda came up to Frollo and took his hand, examining the palm "I see a cold past, a chance of change, that one is courage and that one is temper, but as I told Quasimodo I don't see any monster lines. Although you haven't been the kindest person in the past you are not fully evil. Your face may be burned, but it does not make you a monster"

Frollo gazed into her brilliant green eyes. He didn't except Esmerelda to show him any kindness considering what he had done to her.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Esmerelda was a little overwhelmed by the moment and she had to turn away from him to stop what might have happened. It scared her a little, she could not be falling for Frollo could she? She already had a husband that she loved a lot but she couldn't help but feel something for Frollo after he had told her what he did. But she couldn't be in love with him could she?

**Hmmm very interesting indeed. Personally I just had an idea about this story and it's taken a life of it's own but I'm liking how it is going. What do you guys think so far? There is still more to come because Phoebus can't stay knocked out forever. To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Frollo and Esmerelda are actually getting along, but what happens when Phoebus starts looking for Esmerelda? I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

"I will be back soon. Will you stay here?" Frollo said turning to Esmerelda.

"Yes I promise I will be here when you return" Esmerelda said and Frollo headed out the door.

Frollo was on his way to visit someone. He got in town and he put a cloak on keeping the hood up as he crept from shadowy place to shadowy place until he got to the cathedral. Once he was inside he looked around for Quasimodo. Quasimodo came down thinking it was Esmerelda and found no one there. He was about to got back up to the bell tower when a figure blocked his way. Quasimodo looked at the figure and neither one of them moved for a couple of seconds. Then the figure dropped the hood to reveal Frollo, but only the good side of his face was visible at the moment. Quasimodo stood there for a couple seconds in shock and once he recovered he started to lung at Frollo. Frollo backed away quickly, narrowly missing Quasimodo's fists several times. After twenty minutes of this Quasimodo grew tired and could not longer chase Frollo. The two of them sat there for a couple moments trying to catch their breath.

"How are you still alive. The fall..." Quasimodo started to ask.

"Would have killed me if I had not landed in a pile of hay, but it was on fire so I didn't escape without some burns" Frollo said and he turned his face to show Quasimodo the burned side and showed his half burned arm as well.

"What do you want?" Quasimodo asked suspiciously.

"I just thought I'd drop by and pay you a visit. I hear you have a pretty good life now. Besides a friend of mine told me something that remained me of you. Well I won't bother you anymore, but don't go spreading that I am back around. I have a friend of yours with me and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to her" Frollo said turning to the door.

"What are you planning on doing to her?" Quasimodo snarled.

"Nothing dear boy as long as you keep up your side she will be fine" Frollo said and he walked out the door.

Quasimodo stared at where he disappeared not believing what he just saw. Had he really just seen his former master walk before him?

Back in the house in the country side Frollo came in and fell back on the bed. Esmerelda came in the bedroom and sat beside him.

"You look tired" she said.

"I am. The hunchback didn't exactly give me a warm welcome" Frollo said sitting up.

"Well you can't really blame him. You didn't make his life a very happy one" Esmerelda said.

"Yes I realize that. It's odd what a simple fall can do" Frollo said

"Well maybe it was a good thing then" Esmerelda said.

"Who knows, I honestly don't know who I am anymore." Frollo said laying back down and staring at the ceiling, "My whole life is different now"

"And now you know how the outcasts feel?" Esmerelda asked laying beside him.

"Yes... As much as I hate to admit it I know" Frollo said.

"You know something I'm wondering" Esmerelda said rolling on her side to look at him, "If you are so different now how come you can still be mean?"

"It scares me sometimes I suppose when I do something good so I have to go back to my old ways" Frollo said.

"Is that true what you told me in the alley that one night about how you started to like me?" Esmerelda asked and Frollo looked into her green eyes.

"Yes, I thought only of you as a gypsy at first because that is all I could see of a person at the time, but once you showed me you weren't afraid of me that changed my perspective of things. Plus you were kind to the hunchback and no one had ever been nice to him before" Frollo said.

"Well being an outcast you get to know all the wrongs of the world, but none of my people were willing to speak up" Esmerelda said.

"Why is that?" Frollo asked.

"Because they were all scared of you. They knew you would show them no mercy and it terrified them. The only other gypsy I know who is not fully afraid of you is Clopin. You know the one with the little puppet" Esmerelda explained.

"Oh yes. He was one of the gypsies that bothered me the most. Partly because no matter what I did he was not afraid and partly because of his annoying puppet. The only time I saw fear in his eyes is when I attacked The Court of Miracles and I said that I would burn all the gypsies. Perhaps that is the one thing he is afraid of" Frollo said.

"Clopin is not afraid of many things, but fear of death I can not say if he does. He has never told me if he does. Then again he is the head gypsy so he has to be brave for everyone. Clopin is like a brother to me. I grew up with him and we are very close. When we came here and he became the head gypsy he still made sure he had time for me" Esmerelda said smiling.

"Do you miss him?" Frollo asked.

"Yes I do" she said.

"Do you want to go see him?" Frollo asked.

Esmerelda looked at him and saw he was serious, "Could I?"

"Yes if you promise not to tell about me and that you will return by dark. Will you do that?" Frollo asked.

"Yes I will. Thank you Frollo" she said giving him a hug.

Frollo was a little surprised at first but he hugged back after a few seconds. Esmerelda broke away and headed out the door. She quickly hurried to the other gypsy village Clopin now lived in. She put up her traveling cloak's hood and knocked on his door. There was movement from inside and the door opened.

"Yes what do you want?" Clopin said looking at the hooded figure.

"Shelter" Esmerelda said in an old woman's voice.

Clopin stood for a moment in the doorway looking at the person then he stepped aside to let the figure pass. As soon as Clopin had closed the door Esmerelda put the hood back and Clopin gasped.

"Esmerelda!" he cried running to spin her around and hug her close.

"Hello Clopin. It's been a while" Esmerelda said when he put her down.

"What happened. Phoebus said that you had been kidnapped. He is out looking for you. I was so worried. He was going on about Frollo. He isn't...back is he?" Clopin said.

"I forgot about Phoebus! Oh he's probably going crazy. Well I can't visit him tonight" Esmerelda sighed, "I promised I wouldn't say anything, but since you already know I guess I can tell you. Yes it is true Frollo survived the fall off the bell tower. He was the one that kidnapped me"

"Then we must go find Phoebus and tell him you got away" Clopin said and started to go out the door, but Esmerelda stopped him.

"No I can't. I didn't run away" she said.

"What do you mean?" Clopin said turning to look at her.

"He let me come here and visit" she said.

"He let you come and visit?" Clopin asked.

"Yes, Frollo is different now. He's just a little lonely that's why he wanted to kidnap me" Esmerelda explained.

"Well I'm lonely here too, but you don't see me stealing pretty girls from their homes" Clopin said.

"Clopin listen to me he really is different. If you only saw him maybe you might believe me, but if I bring you back with me he might not be happy about it. Please Clopin your my best friend if you don't believe me I don't know who will" Esmerelda said locking eyes with him.

Clopin sighed, "I do want to believe you, but Frollo is the one person that I feared. I know it may come as a surprise, but that night that he captured us...

_**Flash Back**_

_All the gypsies are voicing their concerns about what will happen to them as they gathered around Clopin._

"_Everyone please calm down" Clopin said and they turned to their leader, "Look I know this is scary and I know there isn't a way to get out of this but we are gypsies, we must not show Frollo that we are afraid. This alone may save the others. Now I want you all to try and get so sleep I know it will be hard but just try"_

_All the gypsies found places along the wall to rest their heads and soon they were all asleep except Clopin. He didn't trust Frollo to leave them alone until morning. And he was right because later Frollo appeared. He motioned for the guards to come forward toward Clopin._

"_Your coming with me gypsy" he said and Clopin was dragged to his feet. Despite Clopin's struggles Frollo and the guards got him away from the others and took him to a different place. When they were there the guards tied Clopin's hands to a post in front of him and he turned to see Frollo walking up to him._

"_So rumor is your the head gypsy" Frollo said._

"_Why do you care?" Clopin spat._

"_Because as head gypsy you know if there are others out there and you can tell me" Frollo said._

_Clopin turned his head away from Frollo refusing to say a word._

"_Very well if you won't tell me freely then I will force the answer out of you" Frollo said and went behind Clopin then motioned for the guards to come forward. _

_The guards came and ripped the back of Clopin's shirt open to expose his bare skin. Clopin heard the whistle of it coming through the air and then a searing pain spread through his back. Frollo did this four more times before he stopped._

"_Are you the head gypsy?" Frollo questioned again._

"_Yes" Clopin mumbled._

"_Good I knew you would see reason. Now are there others?" Frollo asked._

_Clopin glared at him and didn't say a word so Frollo went behind him again and whipped him five more times. This went on until Frollo had whipped Clopin at least forty times. Clopin was on his knees now and his entire back was red with blood._

"_Why should I tell you if there are. I'm the head gypsy of this group" Clopin said quietly._

"_So there are others" Frollo said._

_Clopin cursed silently at his stupidity._

"_So then gypsy tell me where they are" Frollo said, "Tell Me!"_

_When Clopin again refused Frollo walked over to one of the guards and took a torch from him. He came back over to Clopin and forced him to meet his eyes._

"_You will tell me where they are" Frollo said running the flame down Clopin's back. He released Clopin's face and ran the torch up and down Clopin's back. That was when Clopin started to grumble in pain. Frollo kept at this until there was a long burn mark on Clopin's back. _

"_Where are they?" Frollo questioned again._

"_I don't know" Clopin shouted back._

"_Don't lie to me gypsy" Frollo said and this time he took a candle and tipped it so the hot wax fell onto Clopin's back. Clopin screamed in pain as Frollo dripped the hot wax all over his back but he still refused to give in to Frollo._

"_I grow tired of these games. Alright take him back to the others, but remember gypsy you are next after Esmerelda" Frollo said._

_Clopin was dragged back and thrown into the cell with the other gypsies. Clopin pulled a needle out of his pocket and sewed his torn shirt back together because he didn't want the others to see that he was tortured, he didn't want them to think their leader was weak. The next morning everyone was waking. They all slowly started to stand. Clopin tried to follow but his back screamed in protest and he fell back._

"_Clopin are you ok?" Esmerelda asked concerned._

"_I'm fine. Must have slept funny" Clopin said._

_The gypsies all looked at him. They knew something was wrong with their leader, he didn't look the same as he had been the night before. Clopin slowly struggled to his feet and tried to make it look like he wasn't in pain. Then the guards came for them all and they were lead out into the square._

_**End Flashback**_

"I didn't know a man could be so evil to torture someone the way Frollo tortured me. I still have the marks from the whip" Clopin said trying hard to control his emotions as he took off his shirt to show the faint lines on his back.

Esmerelda stared at them in horror. She knew Frollo had been evil, but she didn't know he was that evil.

"Oh Clopin why didn't you tell me?" She asked hugging him when he had gotten his shirt back on.

"Because I knew you would worry about me. I can take care of myself" Clopin said letting her comfort him.

"But you sometimes need help...Come back with me" Esmerelda said suddenly.

"What?" Clopin asked looking at her.

"Come back with me. You need to see how he has changed and I think you will be surprised. Please?" Esmerelda asked.

"Alright, but if he is not what say..." Clopin started.

"He is I promise, but let me tell him you are with me before you come in... Thank you Clopin" she said.

"I'll probably regret going, but I'll go because I know you wouldn't lie to me" he said and let her lead him out of his house.

"You have to promise not to tell Phoebus where he is living. The only thing I want you to tell him is that I am ok alright?" Esmerelda said.

"Yes I understand" Clopin said and the two headed off toward the country side as the sun began to set.

**So the dark side of Frollo is revealed. What will happen when Clopin enters the house? Find out next chapter. To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Clopin has revealed a secret to Esmerelda. How will she ever look at Frollo the same way and what will happen when Clopin enters Frollo's house? I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Esmerelda came to the house out in the country side and stopped before they went to it.

"Now you remember what I said you have to wait outside until I call you in" Esmerelda said and Clopin nodded. Now that they had arrived he looked nervous to see Frollo again. He hid out of sight as Esmerelda went inside.

"Ah there you are. How did it go?" Frollo greeted.

"Good. Clopin misses me too and Phoebus is out looking for me like crazy, but Clopin told me something interesting" Esmerelda said.

"And what was that?" Frollo asked.

"Well I think it would be best..." She said opening the door and waving her hand for Clopin to come forward, "If he told you himself" She said as Clopin came to stand beside her.

Frollo's eyes lit up with rage.

"I told you not to tell him. You gave me your word that you wouldn't!" Frollo yelled.

"Hold on I haven't explained yet. Please just let me explain. He already knew about you because Phoebus told him about you so I thought there was no point in keeping it from him. He won't say anything" Esmerelda said.

Frollo took a deep breath and looked at Clopin, "I'm not too pleased to see you here, but as long as you keep your mouth shut I can't complain."

"Well he told me this story..." Esmerelda started.

"About the night you tortured me for information" Clopin finished.

Frollo looked at him, "I thought you would have told everyone the next morning."

"No I never told anyone about it. I'm suppose to be the leader and if my people saw that I was weakened they might not listen to me. You see then why I was reluctant about coming here" Clopin said.

"Well those days are over it may surprise you to know that what you tell me makes me feel guilty" Frollo said turning away from him.

"What happened that you changed to such a different person?" Clopin asked.

"This" Frollo said showing both sides of his face to Clopin and Clopin gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I was terrified it's just when Esmerelda told me one side of your face was burned I didn't think it was that bad" Clopin said looking away.

"I'm used to it by now. Why did you come here Clopin?" Frollo asked.

"To be honest I've been asking myself the same question" Clopin said, "Esmerelda said that I should come back with her so I did but I won't trust you so easily"

"Which is understood. Tell me something Clopin, how come you were never afraid of me?" Frollo asked.

"You never scared me, nothing you did could frighten me" Clopin replied.

"I see, but I frightened you the night I took you away from the others?" Frollo asked.

"Yes that night you finally scared me because I didn't know someone could be so evil" Clopin said.

Frollo only nodded.

"Clopin why don't you stay" Esmerelda said.

"Why?" Clopin asked.

"I agree with Esmerelda you should stay. I don't entirely trust you with keeping my hide out a secret" Frollo said.

"Fine I'll stay, but not because of you" Clopin said to Frollo.

"Frollo can I sleep out here with Clopin just for tonight?" Esmerelda asked and after some hesitation Frollo nodded.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said and did something that surprised him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Esmerelda and Clopin had laid out blankets on the floor and they laid down side by side. Later that night Esmerelda awoke and saw Clopin was at the window.

"Clopin where are you going?" Esmerelda asked when she came to the window he had just gone through.

"Esmerelda...I thought you were asleep. I can't stay I have to...Uh" Clopin hesitated not meeting her eyes.

"Clopin, this wouldn't have anything to do with a girl would it?" Esmerelda asked.

"What? A girl? Please, me in love..."

"Clopin" Esmerelda said seeing right through her best friend's lie.

"Alright yes it's true I have met a girl and she is the most beautiful women in the world" Clopin said sighing.

"What does she look like?"

"She has long golden brown hair that moves in ripples when she walks and blue eyes as mysterious and wild as the sea itself and her face, is like an angel's"

"Is she a gypsy?"

"No and she doesn't look at me and think of me as a gypsy"

"What is her name?"

"Narinella"

"How pretty. I'm so happy for you Clopin where did you two meet?"

_**Flashback**_

_Clopin is walking down the street talking to some of the gypsies about where they should go live when from around the corner a women comes running and crashes right into Clopin._

"_I...I'm sorry...I...wasn't watching where I was going" the women apologized looking away from him, still sitting on the ground._

"_How dare you..." one of the gypsies started but Clopin stopped them. He knelt down to her and turned her face toward him but was stopped by her beauty. The two sat staring at each other for a few moments but were quickly interrupted by a shout._

"_You wretched girl I'll teach you to steal from me!" shouted the baker._

_The women scrambled backwards and Clopin stepped in front of her. _

"_Move out of the way gypsy I'm going to teach this girl a lesson for stealing from me" the baker said angrily._

"_You will do no such thing sir baker. All this girl wanted was a piece of bread. She is probably very hungry like many of us. Give her a break and if you are so focused on getting money... here take the money I have earned to make up for it" Clopin said tossing a small bag of coins at the baker's feet. After a couple moments hesitation the baker picked up the bag then left and Clopin helped the women to her feet._

"_Thank you...I never expected..." She stumbled._

"_A gypsy to be so nice?" Clopin suggested._

"_No I hardly noticed that actually. What I was going to say was I never expected a stranger to be so nice to a thief" she said._

"_I know what it's like to go through hard times so I understand your situation. I'm Clopin by the way" he said smiling._

"_I'm Narinella, it means of the sea in Italian" she said._

"_Beautiful" Clopin said gazing at her. _

"_You wouldn't happen to be The Clopin, leader of the gypsies, would you?" Narinella asked._

"_I am indeed why do you ask?" _

"_I have heard stories of you and your bravery. My parents like your kind and always told me that one day there would be gypsies that would make themselves equal with everyone else. They told me what they had seen when you and the other girl stood up against Frollo. I never thought I'd get to meet you" _

"_Well I'm glad someone is on our side. Some people like Frollo believe we are vermin just because we are gypsies"_

"_I see much more then your heritage" _

_The two sat staring at each other for a moment longer before one of the gypsies cleared their throat loudly. _

"_Oh right...I should be going. Can I see you again?"_

"_Where and when"_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how it started. That was three weeks ago and I have seen her five times since. She is so down to earth and makes me laugh all the time. I think I might even love her" Clopin said.

"Clopin that's wonderful, but don't you think Frollo will be angry when he finds out you have run away?" Esmerelda said.

"Yes, but what would Narinella do if she found out I was missing?" he asked.

"You should at least talk to Frollo about this in the morning I don't want you to get in any trouble" Esmerelda said.

Clopin sighed and looked over his shoulder at the dark plains for a long time before climbing back in the way he had come.

"Alright. Tomorrow, but no later I must get back to Narinella" he said and settled down next to Esmerelda.

Clopin had never thought of being with Esmerelda. To him Esmerelda was like a sister, but he also felt protective over her. All their lives Esmerelda and Clopin protected each other when Esmerelda's family couldn't. Clopin had been taken in by her family because he didn't have one. Now he was torn between staying with Esmerelda and making sure she was safe or running to Narinella, the girl he was falling for. How would he ever choose?

**Awww so Clopin has a girl and he is torn between Esmerelda and Narinella. What will happen if he chooses to go back. To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clopin is staying the night and is pondering returning to Narinella. Will he return and more importantly will he tell anyone about Frollo? I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The next morning Frollo awoke first. He came into the main room to find Esmerelda and Clopin sound asleep. Clopin's arm was expended protectively over Esmerelda's side. Frollo looked at the two and felt a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn't he be loved by Esmerelda like that? But he didn't really understand that they didn't think of each other that way. Clopin suddenly sturred and Frollo turned to his room. He heard Clopin move and stretch. When Frollo came back out Clopin was sitting up beside Esmerelda.

"Why did you take her?" Clopin asked with his back still to Frollo.

"I...I don't know really. I'm not sure why I do these things half the time... You look like something is troubling you. I'm guessing you want to leave?" Frollo said.

Clopin nodded, "I want to stay here to make sure Esmerelda will be alright but I have someone waiting for me back home" Clopin said.

"I won't harm her" Frollo said.

"How can I trust you?" Clopin asked turning to look at Frollo, " You haven't exactly done much to gain my trust. What purpose does she serve here? Why do you want to keep her around?"

"I won't harm her because I'm in love with her" Frollo replied calmly.

"What? Does...does she know?"

"Yes I think so, but I don't expect her to feel the same. It's lonly here and with her around I feel different. That is why you can trust me, but can I trust you if I let you go to keep quiet?"

Clopin thought over Frollo's words before saying, "Yes you can trust me. Just let me say goodbye to her first"

"Very well" Frollo said and went into his room.

"Must you go?" Esmerelda whispered and Clopin looked down.

"Did you hear all of that?" he asked.

"Yes, and none of it surprises me. If you have to go will you return at some point?" Esmerelda asked.

"If I can, but for your sake I won't tell anyone about Frollo. I have to go now" Clopin said giving Esmerelda a hug and heading out the door.

"Thank you for letting him go. He wasn't too sure about you at first, but I think you might have changed his mind" Esmerelda said sitting next to Frollo and she did something that surprised him. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Frollo looked at her and they both smiled.

The following evening of Clopin's return to his village he received his first kiss. Clopin was now lieing in his bed in his home. His bare arm was draped over a women in front of him that had golden brown hair. The two lovers were asleep, but Clopin's dreams had turned into nightmares. He saw visions of Frollo and a whip, fire and faces. Clopin was talking in his sleep and it had woken Narinella. She sat up and shook Clopin's shoulder, "Clopin, Clopin wake up."

Clopin jolted awake and looked at Narinella.

"You okay? You were talking in your sleep" she asked.

"Yes...yes it was just a bad dream" Clopin said sitting up and placing his forhead on his hand.

Narinella could sense something was wrong but suddenly noticed something odd on Clopin's bare back. She slowly put her hand up and lightly traced the long marks. Clopin froze at her touch. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as her fingers traced the surface of his skin.

"What are these?" Narinella asked.

Clopin didn't answer at first. He didn't want Narinella to know that he wasn't all what her parents had told her.

"Clopin... what are you hiding?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He put one hand over hers not meeting her eyes as he said quietly, "Whip marks."

"Whip marks? Who whipped you?" she asked.

"Frollo, the night the gypsies were captured I was taken by Frollo and tortured for information" Clopin said softly.

"Oh Clopin that's horrible. Why didn't you tell me?" Narinella asked.

"Because I thought you might think of me differently. I never feared Frollo before that night and now I do" Clopin explained.

Narinella turned Clopin's head to face her with a gentle hand. She put her lips to his and they shared in a sweet kiss. Every kiss they had shared that night had been more breath taking then the last. This one was simple yet it sent shock waves through both their bodies. When Narinella let go they sat with their forheads pressed together, gazing into each others eyes.

"Nothing you said made me change my mind about the way I feel about you" she whispered.

"Thank you. Can I tell you another secret? Your the first girl I have ever been with" he said.

"Really? What did your parents never let you date?" She asked and knewinstantly she had said something wrong because Clopin had turned away again, "Clopin I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you..."

"You didn't. It's just hard to talk about. Sometimes I don't believe what I saw and expect that I will see them at my door, but you need to know about this. When I was ten years old soldiers stormed into my house. They were looking for gypsies. My mother and father hid my sister and I in the closet, but my two brothers didn't get in before the soldiers came. My sister and I watched the soldiers kill my family. They ran them through one by one and my sister and I couldn't do anything to stop them. My older brother was eleven years old, Thiaswas his name. My younger brother was eight, his name was Oron. They both had amber eyes like my mother did. I miss them all so much. My mother and father would good gysies, who made an honest living, I don't know why the soldiers had to kill them or my brothers" Clopin said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"What about your sister? You said she was in the closet with you" Narinella asked.

"For a couple months Thalia and I went from town to town fiding places to sleep and getting the little food we could find. One day a group of soldiers found us_. _They took my sister and knocked me out. The last thing I remembered was the sound of my sister screaming my name. When I woke she was gone and that was the last time I saw her. That was seventeen years ago and I can only assume she was killed as well. That's why when Esmerelda's family took me in I became a brother to her and she became the sister I protected. Some part of me hopes that Thalia is still alive, but I don't see how she could be" Clopin said.

"Have you ever seen her in your dreams?"

"No"

"Then she is alive"

"How do you know?"

"Because if you haven't seen her since the day she was taken she has to be alive. We see people that have passed away at least once in dreams. So we will search for her tomorrow until we find her"

"Thank you Narinella"

The two settled down and slept what was left of the night. Just outside the city a figure walked along the road with a traveling cloak over their head, dressed in a sky blue shawl and snow white dress. A golden earring hung from the left ear, the symbol of the gypsy, and an old golden bead bracelet that had little suns hand carved on the beads was on their right wrist. Amber eyes stared up at the buildings to the city.

"He's here" She said to a white cat perched on her shoulder, "I can sense it."

**I know a little depressing that Clopin's family died, but there is still hope for the sister is this mysterious figure Thalia and will she ever be reunited with Clopin? Find out next chapter. To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter! So Clopin has returned and told Narinella about his past. Now they search of Thalia but will she find them first and will Phoebus ever find Esmerelda? I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The next day Clopin and Narinella woke early. Clopin went from house to house in his small village and told everyone there would be a meeting. Everyone slowly emerged into the square around Clopin.

"Shouldn't we go get the others? We've never had a meeting without them" one of the gypsies said.

Clopin knew they were right, but he wanted to get on his way to look for Thalia.

But after a few more protests, " Alright we'll go"

Clopin and Narinella led the way down the streets to the other gypsy village not far from theirs. The figure with the white cat saw this group of gypsies go by and silently followed them. If the person she was searching for was here these gypies might know. She kept out of sight as the gypsies from the other village started to gather in the square. She saw a figure step up onto a platform. The figure was a young man wearing a purple mask that covered most of his face.

"My fellow gypsies I am announcing that I must leave here, not permanentely. There is something I must do" the man spoke.

Shouts of outrage and anger followed his words. The girl next to the man silenced them.

"Who are you to order us around? You are not one of us" one of the gypsies said to the girl.

"Why just because she is white and not dark skinned like us. Did you forget that Esmerelda is married to a white person?" the man said.

"I'm...I'm sorry Clopin I... I didn't know... I only meant..." the gypsy stumbled.

"I know well what you meant Feron don't try to say differently. Look I know this is the first time I have left you, but I won't be gone long" the man said.

"It is not! You disappeared yesterday and now you are going to leave us again? What kind of a leader are you Clopin?" a women shouted and some others echoed her anger.

The figure's watching this heart seemed to do a flip. Had she really heard the name? Was this man in the mask the one she was looking for?

Meanwhile the man had silenced the crowd. He looked frightening behind his mask as he glared down at all the gypsies.

"So Zelena isn't the only one who feels I haven't done good for everyone? Then who amongst you would take my place? Did any of you ever stand up to Frollo? Huh? No! Esmerelda and I were the only ones. I don't think any of you realize how hard it is to be the leader. You get criticized by your people, you always are thinking about what is best for everyone, and sometimes you get tortued for information because you are the leader" Clopin said and slapped his hand over his mouth after the last sentence.

"What?"

"You were tortured?"

"By who?"

"When did this happen?"

Clopin quieted them down before he spoke.

"Yes I was tortued...by Frollo but I told him no more than I am the head gypsy" he said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Feron asked.

"Because if I showed weakness in a time of trouble you wouldn't listen to me anymore. If you don't believe what I have told you come ask me and I will show you the marks on my back from the whip Frollo used. Now having said all that will you allow me to go?" Clopin asked.

Every head nodded and Zelena spoke up again, "I'm sorry Clopin we have never questioned your leadership and we shouldn't start now. You are the best leader we have had and I have forgotten that. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Zelena you are forgiven" Clopin said.

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but can we see the whip marks? I don't think any of us really believe that something that horrible could have happened to you until we actually see the proof" Zelena said.

"I understand what you mean Zelena" Clopin said taking off his shirt and showing them the long lines running all around his back.

Everyone gasped in shock. Clopin let them look for a few more moments before he put his shirt back on.

"I know it's shocking, but it did happen. But I promise you that this did not and will never affect my leadership. Now I promise I won't be gone long and when I return I think we should all move to another village where we can all be together again" Clopin said and cheers greeted his words as he went through the crowd with Narinella at his side.

The figure watching knew this was her chance. She followed them slowly making sure not to be seen, but after a while Clopin felt he was being followed.

"I think someone is following us. Don't turn around. We will turn the corner and I want you to go to another corner and when the person comes you walk around the corner. I will catch the person as they walk by" Clopin whispered to Narinella and she gave a slight nod.

When they turned the corner Clopin hid in the shadows while Narinella went to another corner and started walking just as the figure came around the corner. Once they were passing the place where Clopin hid he grabbed them from behind. The stranger struggled in his grip, but he held tightly. Narinella came back when she heard struggling.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Clopin questioned.

"You certainly know how to treat a lady" said the figure and Clopin froze. He had heard that once before, but wasn't sure if this stranger could be who he thought it was. The figure's cat jumped up and dug it's claws into Clopin's arm. He cried out in pain and let go of the figure who didn't make any attempt to escape. They turned to face Clopin instead. Clopin gazed at the figure's wrists and found what he was looking for, the object that would prove his theory, a gold bead bracelet with hand carved suns on them. Clopin stared at the person as they let the hood of their cloak fall. There standing in front of him was a beautiful young women with long flowing black hair and gentle amber eyes.

"It's me Clopin, Thalia" the women said.

It took a second for Clopin to recover, but once he had he ran forward and hugged his sister. Tears of joy ran down both their cheeks as they held onto each other tightly. No words were spoken for a few moments as the two embraced each other trying to figure out if it was all real. Thalia pulled back slightly to look up at her big brother.

"I can't believe I found you. After all these years of searching I have found you" she said putting a hand on his cheek.

"I can't believe it either, but I can't say the same for searching for you" Clopin said not meeting her eyes, "For a long time I feared that you were dead and I might come across your corpse, but one day didn't go by that you weren't in my thoughts. I always hoped that somehow you were alive and that we would be together again. I blame myself for the soldiers taking you. If I had only been stronger..."

Thalia put a hand to his lips and gazed into his black eyes, "Don't blame yourself Clopin. It wasn't your fault. There were five of them and only two of us. As soon as I got away from them I came to find you, but over the years I have missed you many times until now. I see you have had a pretty good life here, Head Gypsy"

"You...you were listening to me talking to the gypsies? Then you know..." Clopin trailed off.

"Yes I heard about that. Your as stubborn and strong as ever, but that's what I've always liked about you. You have dad's stubbornness and mom's strong heart. Your the only one that is the most like them" Thalia said.

"Your lucky you can just bring up mom and dad like they were still living" Clopin said.

"I can't it hurts me too. I just don't show my feeling a lot of the time" Thalia said.

They smiled at each other.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Clopin asked suddenly.

"Yes, would you allow your little sis to move in?" She asked.

"Of course Thalia. Out of all my siblings you were always my favorite. I felt protective over you and I knew no one could replace you once I lost you and now you will get to be by my side and I will never let you slip through my fingers like that again" Clopin said and Thalia hugged him tighter, "Come and meet your people"

Clopin took Thalia's hand and led her back the way they had come. Narinella walked beside Clopin and smiled.

"I almost forgot Narinella this Thalia, Thalia this is my girl Narinella" Clopin said.

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Your lucky to have my brother as a lover. He was always sweet to me. I'm sure he has been good to you" Thalia said and Narinella nodded.

When the three of them got back to the village all the gypsies were still in one village. For the first time in a long time Clopin bounced around like his old self and surprised the gypsies.

"Im back and I have someone I want you all to meet come on" Clopin said.

"You look more like your old self again Clopin" one of the gypsies said.

"Thank you Gail. I feel more like my old self too" Clopin said hopping up on the platform, "Gypsies I have returned. Yes it was a short trip, but the person I was seeking found me first. We have a new gypsy joining us today. This is Thalia my little sister. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed"

Thalia had come up on the platform next to her brother and was smiling.

"And as promised I will start looking for a village that all of us can move in to" Clopin said and jumped down from the platform.

Suddenly all went silent. Clopin looked up to see Esmerelda walking slowly through the crowd of surprised gypsies. Her eyes were downcast and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Esmerelda..." Clopin started but she stopped him and pointed to her house. He understood that this was a privat matter and he turned to the gypsies, "Esmerelda only wants to speak to me. Any of you try and listen in, well lets just say you will wish you hadn't"

Clopin was accompinied by his sister and Narinella but no one else. Esmerelda shut the door behind them and turned to Clopin.

"Esmerelda what's wrong?" He asked.

"Frollo's dead" Esmerelda said and she fell into his arms. Clopin hugged Esmerlda close and comforted her the best he could.

"Who?" Clopin asked.

"Phoebus, he came in and he and Frollo fought. Then Phoebus stabbed Frollo in the side. I went to Frollo as he was dying and he told me one thing, 'I love you.' Then he died. I was mad at Phoebus. I still am. How could he possibly have found out?" Esmerelda cried.

"I didn't tell him Esmerelda I swear it. I don't know how he could have found out" Clopin said hugging her shaking body closer, "But he will always be remembered not as the monster that he was, but the man he became"

**And... scene. Wow I know depressing ending but I think that was the best way to end my story so tell me what you thought of it. Is there anything I could improve on? What did you like or hate about it? I would like to hear your opions. If you liked this story read my other story sorcerers apprentice What next and the sequal What now.**


End file.
